Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart
by KHfreak1992
Summary: When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn’t care what she has to do she’ll make his promise reality! [SxK] [ The way i'd like it 2 b but wateva! lol!]
1. Chapter o n e

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way id like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**---Chapter 1: How am I supposed to let my heart carry on beating!---**

**---Kairi's POV. ---**

She lay on the warm sand of Destiny Island, letting the warm sun rays warm her skin. She thought about the day, exactly one year ago. The day their hands separated.

"I'll come back to you! I promise!" He shouted as he clung onto her hand tightly.

His words echoed in her mind everyday. He promised he'd be back but…he still wasn't.

She thought back to her words. "I know you will!"

'_Of all the dumb things I could have said! How about No! Or I want to come with you! Or I love you!' _She mentally screamed in her mind.

This is what she did every day since he left her. Wait until sun down for any sign of him. She missed him so much.

A silent tear rolled down her warm cheeks. She was thinking of all the good times they shared. She even thought of when she saved him from living as a heartless…just standing in his embrace made her feel warm and safe. More tears rolled down her cheeks just thinking of him.

Her eyes were getting heavy. As soon as they shut she always seemed to see nothing but him. Nothing but Sora.

She could see his chocolate brown hair, the shape of his face, his goofy grin and she could see his sea blue eyes. Every time she looked into them she felt as if she could drown in them and stay lost forever.

After about 5 minuets of just imagining him she soon fell asleep.

_She stood on the dock, staring at the beautiful sun set before her. She remembered the last time she was looking at this before their journey began…It was with Sora. _

_She looked at the beautiful mix of oranges and reds and pinks that were meshed into the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the sea. _

_She didn't open her eyes but could hear light footsteps in the sand approaching her from behind. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see who or what was behind her. Her eyes lit up. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. She smiled at him…Sora. _

_She jumped down off of the wooden deck and ran her fastest over to him. She threw herself into his arms. He held onto her tight. _

"_S-Sora? Is it really you?" She asked softly with her face still buried in his chest. _

"_Yep. I've missed you so much Kairi." _

"_I missed you too. You're staying right?" _

"_Uh huh. I can't leave you again." More tears leaked from her eyes. "Don't cry Kairi. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." _

"Kairi!" A voice took her from her dream world. She opened one eye to look at who had woken her.

A happy brunette looked down at her with green sparkling eyes, Selphie.

"Howdy!" She said happily. She groaned and sat up. That was the third time this week she'd dreamt about Sora.

**---Sora's POV. ---**

He ran behind Donald and Goofy through the streets of Agrabah followed by Aladdin and Genie. They had just finished sealing this world's keyhole. As soon as they had though a whole lot of heartless had tailed them.

They stopped behind a corner to catch their breath. Sora still had his Keyblade withdrawn.

"You think we lost them?" He asked trying to regain his breath.

"Genie will you go check t out?" Aladdin asked.

"Why did I draw the short straw?" He asked.

"Cause you can just go 'poof' and find em!" Donald protested.

"Being able to go 'poof' isn't a privilege ya no!" He protested back.

"Please Genie." Sora asked kindly.

"Ok kid I'll go! See, at least he's polite!" Genie said before, in fact, 'poofing' out.

Minuets later Genie returned. He really startled Goofy and Donald though.

"Gawsh Genie! That sure made us jump!" Goofy said holding his chest.

"US!" Donald yelled.

"Would you like me to repay the scene feathers?" Genie asked sarcastically.

"NO THANKYOU!" Donald yelled.

Sora and Aladdin were laughing at the whole scene and then remembered the reason he left in the first place.

"Did you see any heartless?" Sora asked finally.

"Nope! Can we go now? I hear a cocktail calling out for me!" Genie said folding his blue arms.

"Sure. We should go anyways." Sora brought up. "Aladdin good luck at the wedding." He said before departing with Donald and Goofy for the Gummi Ship.

Aladdin was getting married to princess Jasmine this weekend. Finally! He was glad but couldn't help getting depressed whenever romance drew its head. He missed Kairi, sure he knew where she was and he knew she was safe but he missed her so much.

He walked onto the Gummi ship with his two companions.

"Hey Sora! Want to play cards?" Goofy asked but Sora was already walking down the hallway.

"No thanks Goofy, I'm gonna get some rest. Night." He called down the hallway with his back turned.

He walked into his 'room'. At least that's what he called it. A small room with a bed and walls that's made out of steel is hardly a room for a 15 year old boy. He took out his Keyblade and rested it against his wall.

He flopped on his bed and thought back to the night he left her. He closed his eyes and saw her. She was smiling at him as usual. He short red hair covered half her face almost, he could see her smile and her purple shining eyes that he longed to get lost in once more.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He missed her.

She didn't know seeing as she couldn't hear him the night they were separated but when he was being taken away from her he said something, well shouted something to her.

While he was looking down at her and she was looking at him he screamed what he longed always to say.

"I love you Kairi!" Buy of course she couldn't hear him.

**Ok kidos that's it for Chap 1. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter t w o

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way id like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**---Chapter 2: I'm not sure if I believe you anymore. ---**

**---Kairi's POV. ---**

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making' me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me

Too many things lately

You're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said no

I don't think life is quite that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're making' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things (Like this and that and what...)

That keeps us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe

Some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're making' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning?

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go

Simple and Clean is the way

That you're making' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning?

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning?

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before." She sang out loud while she stood and watched the sun's light disappearing.

Tears were spilling from her eyes now. She couldn't take this pain. She wanted only to hold him in her arms so badly and cry into his chest. She fell to her knees hard on the wooden decking. The held her head in her hands and cried to herself.

"Poor Kairi. Sora hoped you wouldn't be sad. What can I tell him now?" She heard a male's voice say. She jumped up from the floor to see a man with fiery long red hair and a black hooded robe in front of her. She backed way in defence of not knowing whether to trust him.

"Who the hell are you!" She asked sternly.

"Forgive me princess, I am Axel. Sora sent me to get you." He said calmly.

"Sora…"

"Yes. He can't make it himself but he sent me to come fetch you." Kairi knew that Sora wouldn't do that. She knew he was lying.

He raised one arm and held out his hand to her. She shook her head violently at him and backed away more. Suddenly she was surrounded by four white heartless'!

She thought she was done for until she heard a bark. She looked over her shoulder to see an orange coloured dog barking at her. He was standing by a portal just like Axel was.

She could feel this dog wasn't with him. He wasn't with Axel or the heartless he was from the same world as Goofy and Donald.

She turned and ran into the portal after the dog!

"I'll find Sora myself! This time I'll fight!" She shouted before running into the portal.

Once in they stood in a weird place. It was all blue for some reason she didn't know. The dog barked at her again. She petted its head and looked at its green collar around its neck. It had the name 'Pluto' on it.

Another portal appeared in front of them. It was light. She stepped in and looked back to see another person in a black robe but this time their hood covered their face.

"Huh?" She said before everything turned black.

**---Sora's POV. ---**

He sat up in his bed. He had felt the ship touch the ground which meant they were in Twilight Town.

He got up off his bed and walked down the hallway to meet Donald and Goofy. He didn't even say anything just exited the ship.

He was greeted by Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid and Cloud.

"Hey Sora! Back already?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Yep. We just need the ship re-fuelled and some items."

"You said you'd go look in castle Oblivion today. There's something not right about it." Aerith said sweetly.

"Oh yeah. Wada ya say Donald, Goofy?" Sora asked his companions.

"Sure! We may find another keyhole!" Goofy added.

"Right!" Donald said loudly.

After they had finished they walked up to the gates and tried to pull them open. They had no luck. It was locked with magic. They stepped back and looked at it.

"I cant break through THAT!" Donald said.

"Well then we'll have to wait and find another way. Until then let's go find more keyholes eh?" Goofy said. "Sora?"

Sora wasn't even paying any attention. He could have sworn he just saw a person looking out the window at him. He shook his head and returned to the convocation.

"Right! Come on lets go." Sora said as they walked away from the metal gates.

Little did Sora know that he was right! He had seen a person gazing at them!

**K that's it for Chap 2. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter t h r e e

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**--- Chapter 3: Why does my heart still beat if I can't see the one thing that makes it skip beats? ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She awoke to see three kids of around her age looking down at her. She then heard a very loud barking noise she soon identified to be Pluto.

"Where am I?" She asked slowly.

"Twilight Town! Jeez you really did bump your head!" A girl with long-ish brown hair.

"Huh?" A boy with blonde hair and wearing combat style clothing held out his hand to her. She took it and got up.

The two boys walked away leaving just the two girls.

"So uh…" The girl with the brown hair was cut off by a large black portal opening. A man with fiery red hair stepped out. He wore a black robe that covered all his body.

"Come princess, Sora awaits you." He said to Kairi and held his hand out. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Screw you Axel! Sora didn't send you at all!" She shouted at him.

"True he didn't but I still need you to come with me…now…come!" He said while pushing the girl over and grabbing Kairi. He dragged her along and pulled her over to the portal.

"Let go of me you jerk! Let go!" She screamed at him while trying to loseten his grip. It was too late the darkness of the portal swallowed them both.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

Sora stepped out of the ship on to the green grass. Donald and Goofy were shouting excitingly behind him. They had finally found their home, maybe the King was back?

They had told Sora a long while ago while they were searching that at the castle was a great library and they were sure that they'd be able to find a lot of useful stuff to speed up their journey and maybe even find Destiny Island. Plus Chip and Dale had a huge mechanical Gummi ship lab and could probably find a Gummi block or something to take them back to the island.

They approached the large wooden doors that protected the large white castle in front of them. Donald pulled a large rope and a loud bell began to ring. The doors creaked open and the trio walked inside.

"Donald! Goofy!" We heard a female voice call. A lady mouse that looked rather like Mickey approached them.

"Your highness!" They both said at the same time. Donald then bowed then Goofy. Sora then decided to follow their examples. She must have been the Queen.

"The King?" She asked them.

"Is not with us." Sora said sadly.

"Oh…I'm sure you'll find him soon."

"Of course we will! That's what we sent out to do and we'll bring him back to you your highness!" Donald said loudly.

"Yep!" Goofy followed.

They walked down the large corridor. Donald was looking around frantically.

"What or who are you looking for!" Sora asked.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked. Donald replied nothing.

They kept walking down the large hall ways. They soon came to a room that was filled with beds. The sun would be setting soon.

"This is where we sleep Sora!" Donald said as they walked in.

"We should rest up." Goofy added. Sora simply nodded. They walked over to their beds and laid sown on them. Sora picked the bed closest to the window and laid down on it.

At least 3 or 4 hours past and the sun had completely set. Sora was still awake. He tossed and turned all night. He didn't feel right. That something bad had happened to Kairi or Riku. He sat up right and hung his legs off his bed. He rested his head in his hand for a moment and then got up and walked out of the room.

He walked down onto a large balcony. The stars were shinning brightly like fire flies. He could remember the fire flies from Destiny Island.

_Flashback. _

_It was getting really late but they didn't care. Sora and Kairi were always out after Riku on weekends and today was Saturday. They just loved to be out at night, there was something about it. _

_They sat on the docks and watched the stars. The were sparkling like the fire flies from the cliffs. Sora layed back and rested his hands behind his head. _

"_What shall we do?" Kairi asked him. _

"_Ummm…I know!" Sora jumped up and held out his hand to her. _

"_What is it?" _

"_You'll see." She took his hand and raised herself from the wooden floor. _

_They walked down onto the other beach and up to where the finish of his and Riku's race course. _

"_What are you doing? I'm not racing you if that's what you think?" She said nudging him. _

"_I know! I wouldn't race you anyway!" He said looking up the cliff. _

"_And why not?" _

"_Your too slow, I'd beat you too bad!" _

"_Oh would you now!" _

"_Yep! Now come on!" He began to climb up the short cliff._

"_You must be kidding!"_

"_Nope. Come on!" He began to climb higher and higher. He'd never shown Kairi what was at the top of this cliff. She began to climb up after him. _

_They soon reached the top. Sora helped Kairi up the rest of the way. The both stood up and began to walk across the grassy top. _

_They soon came to a little cave like place. Sora took her inside. She could see a bright light at the end. The walked in and saw a great amount of white light. _

"_W-What is that?" Kairi asked staring at it in awe._

"_Fire flies." _

"_Whoa!" She said loudly causing disturbance to them. They all flew around the two of them and out the cave._

"_Kairi!" Sora moaned at her. She gave him and apologetic look and ran out the cave after them. _

_They flew off of the cliff and into the stars it seemed like. Sora approached behind her and they began to watch the stars from the top of the cliff. _

"_Sora?" Kairi said sweetly. _

"_Uh huh?" _

"_Thanks." _

"_For what?"_

"_Everything." _

_End if flashback. _

He rested his arms on the stone railing of the balcony. He looked out on the stars just like he had back then with Kairi at his side.

'_She's probably changed since I last saw her, not just physically but mentally too. Probably isn't even thinking of me and Riku anymore. Wonder what she's like now. I know I've sure changed." _

"Sora…don't ever change okay?"

Her words rang inside his head as he stared out at the twinkling stars. They were almost as beautiful as her.

'_Nothing is prettier than her.'_


	4. Chapter f o u r

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**--- Chapter 4: No body gets a warning when they're falling in love. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She sat in her small prison. It was a small room that seemed purple all over. It had a large window looking out into the hall way that was covered with large thick bars.

She was sitting with Pluto at her side. She had no idea of how she'd get out of this one. Sora didn't even know that she had gone from Destiny Island!

She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them.

She brought her head back up at the sound of foot steps approaching. She got up quick and walked over to the bars that kept her inside. It was another hooded guy. He took down his hood to reveal a head of silver hair that was very long.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked calmly' although inside she was fuming mad!

"Saix. Your princess Kairi?" She nodded. "Good, at least he got the right girl. You're going to be here for quite some time so make yourself at home." And with that he walked away.

Kairi glared as he walked away.

"Sora…" She whispered to herself.

"Kairi!" She heard a female voice call from behind her. She turned to see a blonde girl with a short white dress on. "Are you Kairi?"

"Who wants to know?" She said backing away slightly. Although she felt like she could trust her she still had to be alert.

"I am Namine. I'm here to help. Come on I'll help you get out." She said and held her hand out. A dark portal appeared behind her.

Kairi recognised it as one just like Axel had used but then again so had Pluto. She walked up to her slowly. Namine held her hand out to her. She froze a second before taking it.

When she took it the strangest thing happened.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

They were just about to get back onto the Gummi ship when he heard Donald yell something. He turned to see him running towards another duck but this one was female.

"Daisy! Daisy!" He yelled as he ran towards her. He turned to look at Goofy and gave him a confused look.

"That's Donald's wife." Goofy informed him.

"Ohhhhhhh."

They watched the reunion between the two ducks and soon was on their way to the next world.

They looked on Gummi's data and saw that there was a new world on there. Donald and Goofy knew what world it was but Sora was in the dark on this one.

They began to head towards it and soon landed on the golden sandy beach. Sora now recognised it as Destiny Island. He jumped out and saw a girl in a yellow dress sitting on the docks. He ran fast towards her. He knew it was Selphie.

"Selph! Selphie!" He called as he ran towards her. She turned sharply, she knew it was Sora.

"Sora! What the heck are you doing here!" She asked as he approached her.

"I came to see you guys. Where's Kai?" He asked looking around for the red head. Selphie lowered her head and mumbled something that he didn't hear. This was weird for Selphie, she was usually never sad in any way!

"What?" Sora asked.

"I said…she's not here." She raised her head. He saw her eyes were filed with sadness.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. She was kidnapped by a guy in a dark robe."

"What!"

"I just told you!"

"I've gotta go get her!" He said as he ran back over to the Gummi ship.


	5. Chapter f i v e

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**--- Chapter 5: My head tells me to let go when my heart says to hold on. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

Her and this Namine girl ran down a steep path joined by the hands. She didn't know where they were going but she hoped it was away from here. Pluto was trailing behind them slowly running at their pace which was pretty fast.

They stopped at the sight of another person wearing a long black robe.

"Nami my dear…you released the princess." He shook his finger at the blonde. "Now we must also punish you."

"Leave her alone!" Kairi shouted without thinking. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Now, now princess wouldn't want to break a nail or you neck fighting me now would you."

"I don't give a damn!" Kairi moved into a fighting position. Namine, seeing this, decided to do the same. She moved into the same position as Kairi. The cloaked figure began to laugh at the two teens.

"You two wish to fight me! Ha ha ha ha ha! As if!" He was about to launch at them when another cloaked figure stood between them. He was very tall and had long flowing silver hair.

"Ansem!" Kairi spat at him.

The man seemed to have scared the other one off. He turned and faced the still shocked and fighting positioned Kairi.

"Namine run!" Kairi said slowly.

"What?" She was very confused as to why Kairi was so defensive.

"Just run!"

"Kairi…wait…it's me…Riku." The man said calmly. She backed down and looked at him slowly.

"No way! You're Ansem!" She yelled at him.

"Kairi…this is Riku…We've met before." Namine said softly. Kairi looked at him again. She then saw it, she saw Riku inside.

"Riku!" She said running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Heh…its good to see you too Kai."

She let go of her embrace and looked at Namine.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you two." She apologized. "I just haven't been able to in so long."

"Don't worry about it." Namine said sweetly and smiling.

"Kairi." Riku said sternly.

"Yep?"

"I came to give you this." He said sternly again. He pulled out of his cloak a shinning pink keyblade. He handed it to her and she slowly took it.

"But how?"

"Its just yours okay, don't question it!"

"Okay."

"And I also came to tell you that they have Selphie, Tidus and Wakka."

"What!"

"They took them just after Sora left to find you."

"Sora? He was home?"

"Yes, briefly. He had just came to see you and then when he found they'd taken you he left again to go get you." She slightly blushed knowing how much he cared for her.

"Well then." Namine said breaking the silence between the three. "Let's go get them!"

Kairi grinned at her and headed off in the direction they came in. She stopped and looked back to see Riku had gone. She turned to Namine and realized something.

"Namine, you have no weapon!"

"Sure I do." She held out stunning silver Keyblade that had glitter all over it. Kairi grinned again and carried on walking.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

He paced around the Gummi ship as it flew to Twilight town. He was convinced that the castle there had something to do with it.

"Why would they take her!" He shouted as he rammed his gloved hand hard against the metal wall. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Don't worry Sora! We'll find her!" Goofy said cheerfully.

"God! I should have never left her!"

"Aw fewwy! She knew you had to go! She would be saying the same as me and Goofy were she here and you know it!" Donald said from the driver's seat.

They soon landed in Twilight town near the gates of the castle. The magic lock was still on, but this time Sora really didn't care at all! He brang out two keyblades, the oathkeeper and the kingdom key, and rammed them hard against the lock. He groaned as he held them hard in place. He could tell the magic was weakening.

Suddenly his two keyblades were joined by another keyblade and then another. He didn't look at the owners he just kept on pushing down on the lock. It was soon released with a snap.

He turned his head sharp to a blonde haired kid of about his age and none other than Ansem. He raised his two keyblades to him. The man simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Not you too. Kairi was bad enough but now you Sora!" He said calmly.

"What do you mean! Where's Kairi!"

"Sora, firstly I'm not Ansem I'm Riku and secondly, Kairi is safe she's with Namine and Pluto."

"You saw Namine!" The blonde haired kid said sharply. The man nodded. Sora was staring strangely at the man. His eyes widened when he finally realized he was telling the truth. It was Riku!

"Riku!" He said while grinning at him.

"Finally!" He said while knocking lightly at Sora's head.

Sora turned to face the blonde haired kid.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Roxas. Sora right?" He said. Sora nodded. "We're both fighting to get friend so let's go!"

"Right!" Sora and Riku both said at the same time. Goofy and Donald decided to go find Yuffie, Leon, Aerith and Cloud while the other three headed on.

They ran through the newly opened gates as fast as they could. The only thing running through Sora's mind was Kairi…just as it had been for the past year.


	6. Chapter s i x

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**--- Chapter 6: Don't get me wrong I love you. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

Kairi and Namine ran through the long hall way of the castle demolishing any heartless' along the way with their keyblades.

They soon came to a long hall way filled with prison cells. There didn't seem to be any heartless along this corridor. They walked through. All the cells were just like Kairi's had been. This made it quite easy for them to see into.

They came to a cell which seemed to have voices coming from it. They ran up to it and Kairi soon identified it as Selphie and Wakka arguing while Tidus tried to calm it down.

"Selph! Tidus! Wakka!" Kairi shouted through the cell to grab the three's attention.

"Kairi!" They all said at the same time.

"Get us outa here, ya?" Wakka said. She nodded and looked for a lock.

"How are we supposed to free them Kairi?" Namine asked me. She shushed her while she hunted for a lock.

She finally saw a tiny lock. She pointed her pink Keyblade at it.

"Oh yeah! We have these!" Namine said pulling out her blade and searing for the other lock. She found it at the other side of the cell.

She lowered her silver Keyblade to it. The second she did light emerged from both Keyblades. They heard a clicking noise and the cell door slid open.

The three ran out and pulled Kairi into a death hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Selphie squealed.

"I can't breathe you guys!" Kairi shouted. They all let go and smiled at her.

"Kairi! Help!" She heard Namine call.

She looked at Namine to find her being teleported out to somewhere.

"Namine! No!" Kairi tried to grab her hand but it was too late. She was gone. Kairi had no idea what was happening but somebody had done that! Now she was the only one with a weapon! Great!

"Kai!" "Kairi!" "Kairi!" She heard three familiar voices call.

She turned to see the same thing happening to them.

"No!" She was too late again they were gone. She lowered her head in shame.

"_How could I let then get taken! This is stupid! I need you Sora! Help me!" _She mentally shouted.

Her head flew up. She could hear lot of noise coming from down the hall. She ran down the hall and a fast sprint to see what was the cause of the noise.

"_Please be Sora! Please be you Sora! Please!" _

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

He, Riku and Roxas ran through the corridors of castle oblivion. They all had Keyblades so the heartless were light work.

They soon came to a large hall way filled with heartless. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sora took the one in the centre. Roxas took the right and Riku took the left.

They were fighting a lot of them now. Cloud, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith still hadn't arrived.

Sora suspected that the gate had closed again. But he could be wrong.

He had only a few more heartless left. Suddenly there was mighty yelp from Roxas' direction. He turned to see Roxas with a heartless biting deep into his leg. Blood was beginning to show through his white trousers.

Sora finished off the last heartless in his space and ran over to Roxas' aid. He hit the little heartless hard with his blade causing it to be killed. Roxas dropped to the floor and clutched his leg in pain.

Sora knew how much heartless bites hurt and he had the scars to prove it.

"Cure!" He said and Roxas' leg seemed to recover.

"Thanks Sora!" He said as he bolted up.

"Sora look!" Riku shouted from across the room. In the far left corner there was a light glowing bigger and bigger.

Suddenly they heard a large yelp and 6 people toppled over saying slight 'ows'.

"Nam!" Roxas shouted as he ran to a girl with blonde hair's aid.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!"

"Sora!" The others called. Sora and Riku instantly recognised them as Donald, Goofy, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

"What the…" Sora was cut off. As they ran to him they all seemed to be held back by a barrier. "Huh!"

Sora heard something else. His head flew up the balcony where he had heard a gasp. He was stunned at what he was looking at.

"_No way!" _


	7. Chapter s e v e n

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write about it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it broke her heart. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney. Nor do I own Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru. 

**---Chapter 7: I'm just as lost as you. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She sprinted down the white corridor until she came to a halt. She could see a small balcony in front of her. She ran up and leaned over it. Her eyes widened and a soft smile appeared on her lips. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It took her breath away.

She gasped at the chocolate haired boy bellow her. His head flew up to see her. There eyes met and smiles appeared on their lips again.

"Kairi!" He shouted up at the balcony.

"Sora!" She smiled at him but then stopped suddenly. About 12 Heartless had jumped him. "Sora! No! Not this time! This time I'll help you!"

She took some steps back and started a run up and jumped off of the stone balcony. She landed hard on the marble floor.

She looked over to see her friends and some others trapped behind a force field but at this point all she wanted to do was help Sora. She was stopped.

Countless numbers of Heartless had surrounded her. She froze and tried to defend herself but it was too late. They all jumped on her and she fell to the floor.

"Sora…"

Suddenly the weight of the heartless was lifted. She had been saved. She was pulled up by a strong hand. She looked up to see Riku.

"Riku!"

"Use the keyblade. We have to save Sora right?" He said in a monotone. She nodded and drew out her blade.

"I won't sit back and let Sora get hurt! Not this time!" And with that she ran off slashing Heartless as she went. Riku sighed and followed her as he drew out his soul eater blade.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

He raised himself to his feet and slashed the heartless with his Keyblade. He yelped in agony. He looked at his leg. A small heartless had his teeth jammed into this leg. He slashed it with his keyblade and looked at the deep gash in his leg. He wiped the blood carelessly and looked around frantically.

"Kai! Kairi!" He looked around to see her fighting off heartless…with a keyblade. He smirked at how much she'd changed and began to walk to her.

"Not so fast Keyblade master!" He heard a deep voice call him. He looked up to see a tall man in another black robe, he had scars over his face and had black hair. "I challenge you first!"

Sora frowned with anger at him. But his eyes widened. The guy cried out with pain. A blade had drove right through his stomach. He fell to his knee and revealed a very proud Roxas.

"Go get her man!" He said and smirked at Sora. Sora grinned and began to run over to her. To the redhead his dreams were filled with. Kairi.

'KAY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT HAD TO BE PUT IN. SOZ FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATE. DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK. THIS IS A VERY COMPLICATED STORY. LOL. I FIND OUT NEW SPOILERS EVERYDAY IT SEEMS BUT I'VE DECIDED THIS IS JUS HOW I WANT IT NOT HOW THE GAME IS GOING TO BE! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THE CLIMAX IS COMING UP SOON. I'LL UPDATE SOON-ISH. PLZ R&R.

LISA.

X X X X


	8. Chapter e i g h t

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way id like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write

About it. 

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**---Chapter 8: let me love you. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She moved her blade swiftly through yet another heartless. She was getting tired. They just kept on coming. She looked at her friend. His energy was draining too, she could tell.

She weakly moved the blade through yet another heartless. She was going to be done for if they just kept coming like this.

More heartless swarmed to them. The little ones swerved in and out of their legs causing them to fall the floor. She let out a groan of pain as her backside hit the hard floor. As did Riku.

She looked at the heartless that had formed a circle around them. She could see that the one opposite her was going to make a jump for her. She saw it coming and held up her hand in defence, waiting for the pain to hit her…but nothing came.

She opened her tightly clenched closed eyes to see the reason why. She saw no heartless. They'd been vanquished by the young man before her. Sora.

He flashed a cheesy grin and held out a hand to help her up. She took it. She felt warm just touching him. She smiled softly at him. His blue eyes gazed into her violet ones. She stood there. They were still holding one and other's hands.

"Ahem! Did you forget me?" They heard a deep voice asking. They jumped and looked at the clearly aggravated boy. He seemed to brush it off when he saw they were blushing madly. "Oh forget I was here. Just carry on." He said as he smirked.

"Whatever Riku!" Kairi said and punched his arm jokingly but somehow hardly.

"Hey! Ow! Kai! That hurt ya know!" He complained and held his muscular arm.

"Grow up."

She looked at Sora. He didn't seem right, he seemed sad somehow. His blue eyes were drawn to his shoes and his expression looked like he'd been stood up or something.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"This isn't how I'd hoped to meet you again."

"I know. But we're together now, right?"

"Right!" He seemed to perk up a little. He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

She didn't want him to be sorry. She didn't want to see him sad. She didn't want to be just standing here, not moving. She wanted to be in his arms forever!

She ran her fastest into his arms. She buried her head in his chest. She could feel his heart beating like a parade drum.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

She was there, in his arms. Why was he so taken back by this? The girl…no woman, he loved was in his arms. Clinging onto him like a lost child. The way she used to hug him when she was upset back home. But this time it felt different, like she was feeling the same as he was.

"Sora I…" He heard her muffled voice say from his chest.

'KAY SO I KNOW THE SORA'S POV WAS SHORT BUT IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME I PROMISE. PLEASE R&R.

LISA.

X X X

P.S PLEASE READ MY FRIEND GAGAN'S FANFIC ON SELPHIE IN KH ON MY PROFILE. ITS CALLED NEVER STOP DREAMING. PLEASE READ AND LEAVE HER NICE REVEIWS.


	9. Chapter n i n e

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write

About it.

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**--- Chapter 9: I missed you more than you can ever know! ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She so wanted to say how much she loved him. How much she wanted to kiss him and hold him forever. But she couldn't pin down the words, she could twist out an 'I love you.'

"I-I missed you." She mentally slapped herself. 'That's almost as bad as "I know you will!" Jeez Kai! You're so dumb some times' she thought to herself.

"I-I missed you too. Kairi I missed you so much it hurt like being stabbed in the heart with a keyblade! And I should know how that feels!" She giggled a little at this. It's been so many times he's saved her now!

They stood there for a couple minuets more. Just holding each other.

They finally released the embrace and turned to see their silver haired friend turn to leave.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted after him. "Don't go."

Sora placed his arm around Kairi and pulled her close. It made her feel warm again.

"Riku, why? Why would you leave now? We're all together again! We found each other!" Sora asked and gripped Kairi against his side tight. She loved every minuet of this. Just being close to him.

"I didn't wanna be found. Not like this."

"What're you talking about!"

"This! I look like…I look like…Ansem."

"We don't care! It's Riku in there and we know it!" Kairi shouted and frowned a bit.

"But you can't know! He could be taking me over again as we speak!"

Kairi hated to this but she pulled away from Sora. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Riku was standing. She placed all of their hands together.

"Kai, what're you do…" Sora asked very confused.

"Just focus!"

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

He did as he was told. He focused. Suddenly the surroundings disappeared and were replace with nothing but black.

He looked at Kairi to see no difference. Still the beautiful redhead he had always knew. He looked at Riku and was in total shock! He didn't see Ansem anymore but he saw Riku! THE Riku!

His hair had grown longer, half way down his back maybe. His aquamarine eyes had grown a deep shade of green. He had defiantly grow taller and had become more manly.

He took a deep breath and stared back and forth from Kairi and Riku. He remembered the days when he grew up with them, back on Destiny Island. He thought back and realized how much they'd really changed!

The darkness disapeered and the surroundings came back into view. (No he's not gonna cry! I couldn't think of anything!) He pulled his hand away sharp to look at Kairi and Riku.

"W-What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked him worriedly.

"He's freaked out." Riku said in a monotone.

"Am not!"

"Too!"

"Not"

They stopped and Sora smiled softly. He grinned at the two and laughed a little. Soon they were all in laughing fits. The reason? They didn't know.

Sora without thinking put his arm around Kairi's shoulders and pulled her close to him while still laughing. She didn't pull away.

"So are you two…" Riku asked with a smirk.

"W-what?" Sora suddenly realized he had his arm around her. He pulled away sharply. He smiled a bit while blushing the colour of Kairi's hair. "S-Sorry, Kai."

"No it's okay." She said softly and put his arm back.

Riku smirked at Sora and ruffled his spikey chocolate brown hair. Sora tried to swat his hand away put failed.

They walked back over to Donald and Goofy. The two smiled at Sora and Kairi. They were still attached to each other.

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked as he tapped his flat yellow foot.

"We go find Xehanort." Riku added plainly.

"Who?" Sora asked and scratched the back of his head. Kairi nudged him in the side and gave him a look to say "Why did you do that? We're gonna get a long story now!"

Riku took a breath and began to tell the long Story that Kairi and Sora so didn't want to hear.

"He's Ansem to be short. He discovered the Heartless. Ansem took him in and used him to be like a test. He lost his memory or something and Ansem said he'd help. But, it didn't do what he quite wanted. It gave him the power over the true darkness. He took the name 'Ansem'; he then started stupid experiments and created people called 'nobodies' who would join The Organization he created. You know…the guys in the black hoodie things. He wrote it all down in the Ansem reports. In the end he found the 'heart' of hallow bastion. When he created the heartless he branded them all with his little emblem thing. You follow this so far?"

They all nodded. All though they hadn't wanted to listen it was kinda interesting.

"Carry on then you plonka!" Kairi said wanting to know the rest.

"Soon he took a big step: he destroyed his creature's world to go deeper into the darkness. His body was rejected eventually. This formed into his own nobody call Xemnas. He is now the leader of the Organization. Now his heart was free to roam through worlds. He blamed it all on his memories. But he was never a true heartless. Now the only way he has a physical presence is through Xemnas." He finished up and looked at Sora and the others.

"Shouldn't we go find Xemnas then?" Goofy asked and scratched his chin.

"We find Xemnas, we find Xehanort." Kairi told the confused dog creature.

The group began to walk down the long white corridor when Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. She seemed depressed. Sora, being linked to her by the hand stopped with her.

"What's up?" He asked concerned and waved the other three over.

"R-Riku? What is a princess of heart really? Am I even human?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Kairi…I don't know much about the princess' but I do know they ARE human. The light and pureness or their hearts is used to open the keyholes and that's about all I know. Sorry."

"That's okay."

She smiled at Sora making him feel a little easier and carried on walking.

"Sora, lets go talk away from these guys, okay?" Kairi whispered in his ear softly.

"Ok."

"Um Hey guys. Can we stop a minuet? Please?"

"But why..." Riku stopped asking and smirked at him realizing he wanted to talk to Kairi. "Okay. You got an hour! Now shoo!" He said pushing Kairi and Sora a little.

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She and Sora walked down the sparkling corridor towards a little room where they could talk.

They walked in and stood speechless for a little. She looked at her shoes and shuffled her feet a little.

"If we wanna talk we should talk you know." Sora said and grinned at her. That grin…it made her heart flutter and her eyes sparkle.

"Yeah…Look Sora I need to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" She took a breath and averted her eyes from his cobalt ones.

"Well…I've-missed-you-so-much-it-hurt-and-all-I-wanted-was-to-hug-you-just-like-we-did-at-hollow-bastion-and-I-think-I-realized-That-I-want-more-than-just-friendship-I-think-I-love-you-MUHPHP!" She muffled out as something stopped her finishing off.

OKAY SOZ IT TOOK AGES TO UPDATE BUT I SORTA HAD A WRITER BLOCK. ANYWAY IF YOU COULDN'T TELL KAIRI WAS TALKING FAST NOT SLOW JUS THEN. I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON. PLEASE R&R COZ THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED, BUM BUM BUM! LOL!

Love always and forever,

Lisa

XXX


	10. Chapter t e n

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write

About it.

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**--- Chapter 10: You're my heart and soul. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

Her little confession was cut short but something soft and warm pressing against her pink soft lips. She opened her eyes in shock to see none other than Sora! Sora! Sora was kissing her! Her eyes closed and she began to kiss him back. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist while she had her hands pressed against his chest. He tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss a bit more. Her hand grabbed onto his soft black shirt. His left hand made its way into her soft crimson hair.

They pulled away slightly to look at each other. His sea blue eyes met her violet ones. He lowered his hand back down to her waist. He smiled softly at her making her want to melt again. She smiled back. He pulled her towards him and embraced her.

"I'm in love with you too." He whispered softly in her ear. She grinned and hugged him tighter.

Their hour was up. They'd spent it talking about how they were and what they'd been up to. Also they had been hugging, holding hand and of course kissing. This was what Kairi had waited forever for. Just to be Sora's. Not Riku's or Wakka's or Tidus'. Sora's.

They left the little room and walked hand in hand back to Riku, Donald and Goofy. Riku smirked as they reached back. Donald didn't seem too happy. Probably Goofy and Riku had made fun of him again.

"So are you two together?" Riku asked and folded his muscular arms to his chest.

"Yes." Sora said and grinned bigger than before. Kairi was blushing a little.

"Told you Donald, Goofy! Pay up! 100 munny please!" Riku said as he grinned and stuck his hand out in front of Goofy and Donald.

"You were betting on us?" Kairi snapped at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, of course!" He said taking the munny from the two.

"Well then…I'll take this!" She said snatching the munny from him and slapping hard across the back of the head. She stormed off down the corridor and stuffed the notes into her purple pouch.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

"Ouch!" Sora hissed in a whispered tone as he heard Kairi's palm smack across Riku's head. Riku put his hand to his head and yelped like a girl as the pain kicked in fast. Kairi stormed off down the corridor and shoved Riku's munny into a little purple pouch attached to her pink dress.

"Ow! That really hurt! And she took my munny!" Riku said rubbing his head. Sora smirked a little, shrugged and ran to catch up with the angry redhead.

"You okay? You seemed mad?" He asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm fine." Said as she smirked at Sora.

"But…"

"That was fun! Did you see the look on his face! And I got his munny!" She said giggling quietly.

"Hey Kai?" Riku said catching up to her. She put on her false-angry-looking face and stopped. She rested her hands on her hips and faced the silver haired, terrified, teen.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She smiled, removed her hands from her hip and giggled lightly at him.

"That's ok."

"So I can have the munny back?"

"Nope!"

"Oh!"

The five walked down the corridor until they came to a huge white door. Although Sora had never been here in his life it seemed really familiar somehow. Somehow. He looked up at it. He didn't know how, but he knew this was where Xehanort would be.

YAY! KAIRI AND SORA ARE TOGETHER! YAY! LOL! AND HOW DOES SORA KNOW? WHAT IF HE'S WRONG? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF XEHANORT IS BEHIND THE DOOR? WHAT IF HE'S NOT? ALL SHALL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAP WHICH IS NOW IN PROGRESS. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY NEXT AND THEN PASSION. THEN I SHOULD HAVE TIME TO FINISH 'OUR HEARTS OUR BATTLE GROUNDS.' AND I MAY EVEN BE ABLE TO START A YL3…I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS! XD I ALREADY HAVE NEW STORY IDEAS TOO. MY FF8 STORY? WELL…I'LL GET AROUND TO IT. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAP! REALLY I HAVE! LOL! ANYHOO…I'LL UPADATE ASAP!

Love always and forever,

Lisa

XXX


	11. Chapter e l e v e n

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write

About it.

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**--- Chapter 11: It's weird the way things work out. ---**

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

She looked over at Sora to see him looking very puzzled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped and turned to face her. He grinned at her again. Her put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What's up?" She asked him puzzled why this door was fascinating him.

"Nothing it's just that somehow I know he's in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." She said jumping away from him and smiling. "Let's go in!"

They pushed the door open to reveal another strange place. Accept it was nothing like the castle at all. It was all platforms in some weird area! The platforms were weirdly shaped too.

They walked in and looked around.

"They'll find us soon." Riku said in his monotone again.

"Who?" Goofy asked well….goofily.

"The heartless…" Kairi said and looked blankly out to where Sora and Riku were standing.

"We should keep going then." Sora said and pulled out his keyblade.

They walked up some steps and then some more. They went through doors. Opened chests. Killed heartless. Jumped. Ran. Walked. Talked. Laughed.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a huge heart! Well it looked like a heart but it had a keyhole in it.

"Hyuk! You guys ready?" Came a squeaky voice from behind. They all turned to see King Mickey!

"King Mickey!" Riku, Donald and Goofy all shouted in unison.

"Yes, yes it's me! Riku what're you doing like that still! Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Mickey walked up to Riku and tugged on his black cloak. It fell to the floor to reveal Riku's new outfit. It wasn't really that different but it was defiantly showing that he's grown older!

"R-Riku…" Sora and Kairi stammered out.

"What?" He asked puzzled brushing down his outfit.

"You face. It looks like you again!" Kairi said and smiled at him. He raised his hands to his face and felt it a little. He felt his hair and pulled a strand of it around so he could see. It was him alright! He grinned at Mickey. He lifted him above his head and twirled him about.

"I'll tale that as a thank you then?" Mickey asked as Riku put him back down. He smiled and nodded at him.

"Um…Mickey….ready for what?" Kairi asked shyly. She'd never spoken to a king before.

"Sealing the keyhole of course!"

"Oh right!" Sora said and jumped into position. He held his Keyblade up but…nothing happened. His shook it a little but still nothing.

Mickey joined him and held up a keyblade too. Still nothing.

"Should I…?" Kairi asked shyly again.

"No dear. You're a princess. It may take your heart." Mickey informed her. "Riku however…"

"What! I don't have a keyblade!" And with those words a glow of light appeared from his right hand. He looked down to see a golden Kingdom Key in his hand. "Okay well I do know."

He stood on the other side of Sora and held his keyblade up. Surely enough…it worked. Light rays shot from the blades and the heart clicked. It was sealed.

A white light appeared from across the platform. Two figures appeared. They looked like ghost from afar but when Kairi and Sora walked closer they could see who it was.

"Namine!"

"Roxas!" They both shouted as they ran towards them.

"Kairi, listen to me…You know you've felt like something inside of you is missing?" It was true. Ever since Sora left she'd felt like somebody had taken parts of her memories away from her.

"Yes…"

"Well I'm giving them back to you. I'm a part of you. I'm the part you're missing." Namine held out her soft hand for Kairi and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." Kairi said softly and took her hand.

"Goodbye…" Namine's figure disappeared and a pink light shone around Kairi. She felt whole again. Her memories returned to her. They were all flooding in like they'd never left.

"Now's our turn Sora." Roxas said and grinned at him. Sora nodded. Roxas' figure disappeared and a blue light shone around Sora.

They turned to face each other and smiled. Suddenly another black portal appeared in front of them.

A little orange dog came into view and barked at Kairi.

"Pluto!" Came a loud shout from Donald, Goofy and Mickey. They all ran into the portal without thinking after Pluto.

"Let's go home." Kairi said to Riku and Sora. She walked into the dark portal only to have it close before Riku and Sora could reach her!

"Sora! Riku!" She shouted after them. Sora tried to get to where she was but…she was gone.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

After the portal closed the ground began to shake. The two lost balance and fell to the floor. It tilted and sent them sliding to the other side. A strange looking hover craft appeared at the side. Riku managed to regain balance and jumped onto it.

"Come on Sora! This is it!"

Sora jumped onto the little platform attached to it and drew out his keyblade. Riku directed it into a large purple portal and Sora slashed flying heartless as they moved.

They flew through the portal and the hover disappeared. They began to fall slowly. They reached the bottom and came face to face with a tall man with silvery-grey hair who had a strong resemblance to Ansem.

"Xehanort!" Riku hissed at him. So this was him. The evil thing that was making darkness cover worlds.

"I thought it would take a little less time for you to get here but I guess beggars can't be choosers." He said evilly.

"Shut it and let's fight!" Sora hissed and held his keyblade tight.

"Well just remember you kill me…it's all over. I kill you…all the worlds are over!"

The three began to fight with tremendous strength. Sora and Riku worked together and every now and then Xehanort would summon up little heartless'. Riku kept swoping from Keyblade to Soul eater and would sometimes use them both together. Sora would use Oathkeeper and Oblivion every now and then. He jumped high and slashed Xehanort from above.

The battle was drawing an end. It was showing that Sora and Riku were winning. Xehanort was weakening. He stepped back and held out one hand. Red energy was forming.

He let the red power from his hand. It flew at Sora. He rasied his hand up waiting for the pain to hit but it never came. Sora looked to see that Riku had taken the blow.

"Riku!" As Riku fell he caught him. Xehanort fell to his knees and rested his hands on the hard floor. He looked up out of breath and smirked.

"You're a man down. How you gonna beat me now?" Sora gritted his teeth and stood up fast. He stabbed his keyblade his hardest through Xehanort heart area. If he even had a heart. Black blood trickled down the keyblade and Xehanort tried to breathe. It was hopeless. White light shone around his body as a dark heart floated into the sky.

"You…win." He muttered as he disappeared into nothing.

Sora turned to see Riku trying to stand. He ran over and helped him. He put his arm around his shoulder and helped him to walk.

The strange surroundings disappeared and was replaced with a dark forest. Sora helped Riku over to a lake looking thing. They sat and rested for a bit.

A strange little bottle floated up towards them. It had some paper inside it. Sora opened it and began to read what it said.

YEPERZ NEXT CHAP IS THE LAST BUT DON'T WORRY I GOT A NEW STORY IDEA! YAY! I GOTTA FINISH PASSION AFTER THIS ONE. –SIGH- OH WELL. GET 'EM OUT THE WAY I GUESS. I'LL START YL3 WHEN I'M FINISHED. PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS. PLZ PLZ PLZ…

Love always and forever,

Lisa

XXX


	12. T h e e n d

**---Kingdom Hearts 2: Come from the heart. ---**

**Story: **Basically just the way I'd like to see KH2 go, but that's a long shot so I'll just write

About it.

_When Sora left her 1 year ago it her heart broke. She doesn't care what she has to do she'll make his promise reality!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy or Disney.

**--- Chapter 12: Now and forever. ((I don't whether I already done a chap called that?)) ---**

**--- Kairi's POV.---**

She fell from the sky fast. The portal had carried her here. She hit the water hard. Reality hit her. She opened her eyes and swam quickly to the surface. She looked around and soon realized she was back on Destiny Island.

She swam to the shore and sat on the warm, golden sand. She smiled to herself. She was quite proud of herself really. She looked at the pink keyblade Riku had given her. She remembered what it felt like to finally fight as well. It felt great! She remembered Namine and Roxas, how helpful they were to them. How she hoped they'd be okay wherever they were. She remembered Sora. Oh how he'd changed. Not mentally, but physically. If possible he was even more handsome. And what's better is that she was his and he was her's. Finally.

She reached into her small purple pouch. She smirked when she felt Riku's munny still in there. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a small pencil.

She wrote something down and put it in a glass bottle. She put a cork in the top and put it in the water.

"This letter's where it all starts I know it…"

The waves carried it away and soon it was out of Kairi's sight.

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

_Thinking of you, wherever you are:_

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I step forward to realise this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one destiny. _

_Kairi. _

He looked up from the letter to see a door of white light. He smiled.

"We can go home…" Riku said softly.

"We can see Kairi…"

With that Sora jumped up and held his hand out to Riku.

"Wanna go home?" He nodded and got u too. They walked into the door of light and everything went blank.

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

Kairi looked up at the orange sky. The sun was setting slightly and the sky was turning a lovely orange tan colour.

She saw two, single, shining stars falling fast. At least they looked like stars. Or maybe meteorites. She didn't care. She knew it was him, she knew it was Sora. He was home!

**--- Sora's POV. ---**

He hit the clear blue ocean hard. He opened his eyes and swam up quick. Riku soon joined him. He looked around and soon recognised where he was. Destiny Island.

"Sora! Riku!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned to see Kairi standing on the beach waving at them. He grinned and swam his fastest up to her.

She was smiling big which made Sora feel warm inside. The water wasn't deep anymore and he could run in it now. He was running as fast as he could in the water when he stopped.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted as they ran up to him and collided with him. Well when I say collided I mean they jumped on him. He fell back into the water and laughed. Kairi was in laughing fits.

Mickey had run over to Riku and had been swung in the air again.

The two got off Sora and smiled up at Kairi. He looked at her and smiled. He grinned back.

**--- Normal POV. ---**

They looked at each other, un aware that they were also helping Roxas and Namine. When Kairi grinned at Sora, Namine grinned at Roxas. When Roxas grinned at Namine, Sora grinned at Kairi. They were all happy and where they wanted to be.

**--- Kairi's POV. ---**

Sora reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a star shaped thing. Kairi recognised it, It was her Oathkeeper! He'd kept it for two years! He really had brought it back to her. He put it back into his pocket and grinned at her again.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

She put out her hand and he took it. He was home and he was going to stay there…with Kairi.

**Later on…**

Sora walked around the island kicking at the sand. He was so happy to be home. And not only was he home, he was with her, truly with her. He wasn't gonna give her up easy.

He walked around and soon found himself walking into the secret place. He could still just about fit. He'd grown a lot in two years.

He reached the end of the tunnel and looked at the scribbles on the walls. He remembered the drawing he'd done the day they were all separated. He looked over to where it was and was shocked to see it had been added to.

He was still offering Kairi a fruit but now…Kairi was giving him one too. He smiled and walked out of the cave.

He entered the little shack and walked up the stairs. He knew Riku'd be sitting on the pauopu tree like always.

"Hey." He said softly as he jumped over the tree and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey."

"I went to the secret place."

"Changed much?"

"I'll say…" He said and smiled to himself. "Riku! What if I have to go again? What about Kairi?"

"In your heart…"

"My heart?"

"She'll be there no matter what!" Sora grinned and thanked his older friend.

"Sora! Riku!" They heard a girl call. They turned to see Kairi running towards them. She had a bottle in her hand.

"What is it?" Sora asked worried.

"I found this! Look!" She said and held it up to him. It had the king's crest on it!

Sora un-folded the letter and began to read. Riku peered over his shoulder and so did Kairi. The three of them began to read what it said…

**--- The end. ---**

**Ha ha ha I'm done! Yay! I'm so happy! Now I can start a new one! Yay! You'll have to wait until I hear more about Kingdom Hearts 3 till I make a sequel to this one. LOL. Well you've all been great! Thanks so much! **


End file.
